Sasuke's Ridiculous Romantic Obsession
by katyaishak
Summary: Hinata mulai berani mendekati Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke homo. Jadi? SasuHina in the end.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes :

_I **do not **own Naruto_. Tentu saja. Itu punyanya Masashi KishimotoGenre fic ini humor? Rencananya sih begitu. Tapi maaf kalau jelek. Maklum fanfic saya yang pertama ^^ Mohon kritik dan sarannya kalau jelek...

**Chapter I: **

**Intro**

Di markas organisasi kriminal internasional Akatsuki, sepuluh orang berjubah hitam sedang duduk bersantai sambil menonton film _Naruto Shippuden the Movie 6: Road to Ninja_, yang sukses membuat sang ketua yang biasanya flat dan sok kece nangis ingusan pada adegan Naruto dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Udah, Pein, udah," kata Konan, sang ayang-ayang, sambil mengelus-ngelus bahu sang Pein.

"Nan, lo tuh ngerti nggak sih apa rasanya _pain_? Sakit nan, sakit (ya iyalah namanya juga rasa sakit)! Gue tuh udah ngerasain rasanya sakit kayak yang si Naruto rasain di film ini seumur hidup gue! Ya jelas dah gue nangis! Ngertiin gue dong, dasar cewek nggak peka!" kata Pein sambil mengambil selembar tissue.

Konan menghela nafas pelan. "Gue ngerti, tapi nggak ada yang ngeluarin ingus kecuali lo! Malu tau diliatin sama semua anggota Akatsuki lainnya!" kata Konan pada Pein. Tangisan Pein semakin keras.

"LO TUH NGGAK NGERTIIN GUE BANGET NAN! NGGAK NGERTIIN GUE!" isak Pein.

Semua orang di ruangan itu menatap kearah Pein ilfeel, kecuali Tobi (baca: satu-satunya anggota Uchiha yang sok Imut) yang mulai merasakan simpati dan terisak.

"SEMUA TEGA! NGGAK ADA YANG NGERTIIN PERASAAN PEIN-SAMA!" tangis Tobi, bergegas memeluk Pein dengan segala perasaannya.

Yang lain makin ilfeel, apalagi saat mendengar satu lagi tangisan yang tidak lain tidak bukan berasal dari salah satu anggota akatsuki terganteng—Itachi.

Semua orang mundur menjauhi Itachi. Kecuali Pein dan Tobi yang malah menarik Itachi ke pelukan mereka berdua. Mereka bertiga menangis berpelukan. Kisame—dan anggota Akatsuki yang masih waras lainnya—menatap Itachi tak percaya.

"Chi, kok lo bisa selembut itu sih jadi orang? Kita kan kriminal internasional Chi!" kata Kisame.

Itachi yang masih menangis menggeleng. "Gue nangis bukan gara-gara si Pein, perasaan gue tadi tiba-tiba nggak enak. Jadi keingetan sama adek gue."

* * *

-Desa Konoha

"Ja… Jadi Sakura-chan, a-apa aku harus… harus menyapa N-Naruto-kun begitu?" tanya Hinata canggung sekaligus malu membayangkan dirinya harus menyapa Naruto. Gadis berambut pink yang dipanggil Hinata sebagai Sakura-chan itu tersenyum lebar.

"Tepat!" kata Sakura. Hinata terdiam sebentar. Tiba-tiba mukanya terlihat merah.

"Entah-h lah, ak, aku tidda-k yakin," kata Hinata. Sakura memutar mata jengkel, lelah atas rasa malu Hinata yang keterlaluan. Untung saja, disaat dia mulai frustasi dengan Hinata. Terdengar ocehan dari teman cerewetnya dari ujung jalan. Sakura dan Hinata menoleh.

"Denger ya Teme! Suatu hari nanti gue bakalan jadi Hokage dan semua gadis akan menyerah ke gue, bukan ke elo! Dasar modal tampang doang!" Laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik itu merutuki temannya yang—katanya—super kece itu.

"Terserah," balas yang dirutuki. "Lagian gue bakalan tetep lebih kece dari lo sekalipun lo udah menyandang gelar Prof. Dr. H. Hj. Umroh gratis Hokage Uzumaki Naruto S.H, M. Pd, ,.! Muka lo yang nggak kece itu nggak bakalan robah sekalipun di operasi plastik!"

Melihat kedua temannya itu, tiba-tiba Sakura mendapati ide. _Now or Never._

Di dorongnya punggung Hinata sambil mendekati kearah kedua orang itu. "Kita mulai," kata Sakura.

"Eh?" kata Hinata, hanya bisa pasrah ditarik oleh Sakura.

_Hehehe. Dengan begini selama mereka berbicara aku akan berbicara pada Sasuke kalau Hinata suka pada Naruto. Sasuke pasti mau membantu untuk merencanakan sebuah kencan ganda pura-pura yang bisa mendekatkan Naruto dan Hinata (Kalau bisa sekalian aku dan Sasuke), _batin _inner_ Sakura sambil tersenyum picik.

"Hai Sasuke-kun, Naruto!" kata Sakura sambil melambai. Kedua pemuda yang dipanggilnya menoleh.

"Hai Sakura-chan! Hai Hinata!" Naruto balik menyapa dengan riangnya. Sasuke hanya memasang tatapan _flat _khas Uchiha yang nggak tahu kenapa selalu bisa bikin Sakura kelepek-kelepek kayak ayam kena ayan.

"Ha… Hai, Naruto-kun," kata Hinata.

"Ehe… Boleh ngomong berdua aja nggak, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke. Cengirannya ke Sasuke nunjukin banget kalo dia lagi modus. Untung Sasuke o'on banget soal cewek dan percintaan, nggak ngerti lagi di modusin. Naruto menatap mereka sambil manyun.

"Hn," kata Sasuke—nggak tau iya, nggak tau nggak, nggak tau cuma ngeden mau kentut. Tapi Sakura anggap itu ya.

Dengan semangat ditariknya tangan Sasuke menjauh beberapa meter dari Naruto dan Hinata. "Heh, nggak biasanya lo semangat banget," kata Sasuke.

"Ah masa'?" kata Sakura sambil tertawa pahit.

Tiba-tiba Sakura mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sasuke. Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah. Sakura manyun.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa sih?" tanya Sakura jengkel.

"Lo mau ngapain?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegangi telinganya risih. _Jangan-jangan mau nyium gue tuh, denger-denger di Infotainment kan dia naksir berat sama gue_, batin Sasuke khawatir, sekhawatirnya gadis berbaju sexy (?) yang lagi digodain preman malem-malem.

"Mau bisik-bisik lah," kata Sakura.

"Oh," Mulut sang Uchiha membentuh huruf O. Kemudian Sakura memulai untuk membisikan rencana kencan ganda tersebut pada Sasuke. Tentu saja dia tidak akan mengatakan modus yang akan dia lakukan untuk mendekati Sasuke tersebut, dia hanya akan mengatakan kalau ini untuk membantu Hinata.

Dari jauh Naruto mencoba menguping, mengabaikan Hinata yang berdiri disebelahnya. Nihil. Tidak kedengaran sama-sekali.

Tiba-tiba Naruto melihat ekspresi terkejut Sasuke. "Pasti ada yang nggak beres di omongan mereka nih," kata Naruto menyimpulkan.

"Coba ulangin lagi," kata Sasuke, berusaha tetap tenang.

Sakura dengan senang berbisik lagi. Si Uchiha ini ternyata wanginya enak banget, selain memanjakan mata juga memanjakan hidung. "Karena Hinata suka sama Naruto, jadi…"

"Cukup," kata Sasuke.

_Hinata suka sama Naruto. Bagus banget._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter ini pendek sekali... -.-

Tapi chapter selanjutnya panjang, kok.

Tolong review-nya ya, readers-san! ^^

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 2: **

**Sasuke's Statement About Love**

Ada tiga statement mengenai cinta di mata gue, Uchiha Sasuke, yang ternyata Gay ini:

Gue homo, dan satu-satunya cowok yang gue suka adalah Uzumaki Naruto, titik.

Naruto nggak boleh dimiliki oleh orang selain gue.

Berhubung Naruto **nggak** Gay, dan gue Gay, berarti gue nggak bisa memiliki dia. Tapi karena tadi gue nyebut kalo Naruto cuma bisa jadi milik gue, jadi artinya kalau gue nggak bisa memiliki dia, nggak ada yang boleh memiliki dia. Intinya dia harus jadi Jomblo seumur hidup! *Evil laugh*

Jadi intinya?

Karena :

Hinata suka sama Naruto

Cuma gue yang bisa memiliki Naruto

Berarti Hinata nggak bisa memiliki Naruto, atau, sekalipun dia bisa, Hinata nggak boleh memiliki Naruto. Masalahnya adalah gimana cara gue buat bikin Hinata nggak bisa sama Naruto? Ngedeketin Naruto sendiri biar si Hinata sadar kalo gue lebih enak diliat (?) dari pada dia? Nggak mungkin. Naruto nggak boleh tau kalo gue gay, dia bisa benci sama gue! Jijik!

Jadi gimana ya…

Oh! Gue tau.

Kalo nggak salah pernah ada cerita yang bilang kalo buyut gue—siape ya… Manda? Mandera? Madura? Ato siapalah itu—itu gay juga sama kayak gue. Dan nggak tanggung-tanggung; dia ngejar-ngejar HOKAGE PERTAMA. Dapet? Kalo nggak salah sih nggak. Soalnya dia juga kayak gue, nggak nunjukin ke homoannya keorang-orang. Tapi dia seenggaknya berhasil ngejadiin Hashirama jadi nganggep dia sebagai sodaranya dia. Lumayan kan? Kalo gue udah bisa kayak gitu sama Naruto, gue jadi bisa bilang ke si Naruto:

"Nar, jadi petapa yuk!" dan dia pasti nurut. Terus dia nggak bakalan nikah seumur hidup. Ajiib!

Tapi gimana caranya gue bisa deket ke si Naruto kayak si Mandra, eh, Madara! (Iya gue inget tuh! Madara.) ke si Hashirama? Ya langsung belajar keorangnya dong! Udah mati? Kan ada temen gue yang bisa edo-tensei ;D.

TBC

Terimakasih buat banyak Hirano Lawliet-san atas saran buat ngasih tanda TBC-nya. Buat lightning chrome-san juga, terimakasih banyak atas pujiannya.


	3. Chapter 3

Double chapter Update sama yang chapter II ^^

Review please...

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

_Happy Reading_

-Kediaman Akatsuki

"Gue balik ke Konoha sebentar," kata lelaki yang wajahnya mirip Sasuke keriputan. Dimasukannya krim anti keriput nggak manjur kedalam sakunya sebagai satu-satunya bekal di perjalanan.

"Yakin?" tanya Pein, yang sekarang sudah kembali cool dan di hormati pasca kejadian Naruto Shippuden the Movie 6 kemarin. "Gue males nyari partner kerja si Kisame nih," kata Pein.

"Pake aja bonekanya si Sasori," kata Itachi.

Sasori cepat-cepat memeluk boneka-bonekanya, naik kepunggung Deidara, dan memaksa Deidara membuat burung tanah liat agar mereka berdua + boneka Sasori bisa memulai kehidupan baru yang aman, damai dan tentram tanpa Itachi yang ingin mencuri bonekanya.

"Apaan sih, un?" kata pria berwujud wanita yang lagi kena PMS ini. "Kasihin aja napa boneka lo ke si Kisame, un?"

Sasori terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian berusaha memasukan upilnya ke mulut ditangan kanan Deidara. "Dei! Lo kan partner gue! Kok lo malah ngebelain si siluman ikan sih!" cetus Sasori sambil menunjuk hidung Kisame.

Kisame cemberut, jadi makin serem.

"Ya lo mikir aja kali, un, jangan maruk napa! Masa lo mau ngebiarin si hantu ikan sendirian aja? Tau saking jeleknya dia jadi nggak ada cewek yang mau! Seenggaknya buktiin ke si Kisame kalo sekalipun kita nggak sudi jadi istrinya kita masih sudi jadi temennya, un!" kata Deidara.

Kisame makin cemberut. Sekarang bukan cuma serem, tapi horror.

"Udah, udah," kata Konan, takut terjadi pertengkaran.

"Iya! Dengerin tuh mama kalian! Papa (?) udah capek nih ngurusin si Itachi, jangan bikin ribut lagi deh," kata Pein santai.

Tiba-tiba mukanya digelepok pake segepok kertas origami putih. "Kapan gue jadi bride lo?"

"Iye, dia nggak pantes dijadiin ibu! Yang pantes jadi ibu rumah tangga Akatsuki tuh cuma gue, karena gue bisa ngatur keuangan keluarga (?) ini dengan benar," kata Kakuzu dibalik cadarnya. Konan yang merasa tersindir meliriknya tajam.

"Heh," kata Hidan menghina. "Cuma gue yang bisa jadi ibu! Karena cuma gue yang bisa ngajarin kalian jadi anak yang beriman dan taat beribadah!"

"Nggak bisa! Cuma Deidara-Senpai yang bisa jadi ibu! Buktinya dia udah jadi Ibu Tobi sejak Tobi datang kesini. Tobi sayang Deidara-Senpai ^^" kata seseorang yang sudah pasti bernama Tobi. Deidara mencibir.

"Enak aja lo! Gue cowok tau! Dasar Tobi anak nakal!" kata Deidara. Dibalik topengnya yang mirip lolipop itu, Tobi mulai membuat puppy eyes.

"Yang cocok untuk menjadi ibu itu Itachi," kata Zetsu putih tiba-tiba. Semua menoleh.

"Nggak ah! Itachi itu nggak keibuan sama sekali!" kata Kisame, nyaris memprotes.

"Dia cocok, dia begitu tenang," kata Zetsu hitam. "Sampai-sampai tidak ada seorangpun dari kalian yang menyadari kepergiannya ke Konoha."

Semua terdiam.

* * *

-Rumah Orochimaru

"Oro-chan!" seru Sasuke didepan gerbang sebuah mansion dengan banyak ornamen ular. Tidak ada jawaban. "Oro-chan!" Sasuke memanggil lagi.

Gerbang terbuka secara otomatis, aura seram khas _phedophile_ ular mulai menguar memenuhi atmosfir sekitar Sasuke. Tapi karena sudah biasa, Sasuke tidak merasa gentar sama sekali. Dia melangkah masuk, lurus terus. Melalui banyak eksperimen-eksperimen aneh. Sampai kemudian menemukan seorang pria ular berkulit pucat.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" kata pria tersebut.

"Gue mau minta lo nge-edo-tensei kakek buyut gue," pinta Sasuke.

"Hmmm," pria yang ternyata bernama Orochimaru itu bergumam, menimbang-nimbang.  
"Berani bayar apa lo Sasuke?" tanya Orochimaru.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. _Berani bayar apa ya_? _Aduh bingung… _"Lo maunya apa?" Sasuke balik bertanya setelah sekian lama berpikir.

Tiba-tiba Orochimaru mulai tertawa tidak karuan. Serem. Sasuke yang sok berani bahkan langsung merinding. "KABUTO! KABUTO!" Sasuke teriak-teriak manggil maid nya Orochimaru.

Pria berambut putih dengan sigap datang. Pakaiannya benar-benar ala maid, pake gaun item putih gitu. "Ada apa Sas?"

"Itu si Oro-chan! Kenapa ketawa-ketiwi gitu? Lo udah ngasih dia obat belom?" tanya Sasuke panik. Orochimaru menggenggam bahunya, masih sambil tertawa. Rasanya Sasuke mau pingsan. Tapi sayang, dia terlalu gengsi buat pingsan sekarang.

"Tenang Sas… Gue udah minum obat kok! Khukukukukuku!" kata Orochimaru, evil laughnya makin menjadi-jadi.

"Ter… Terus kenapa lo ketawa ketiwi gitu!?" kata Sasuke makin merinding.

Orochimaru berhenti tertawa. Kabuto dan Sasuke ikut diem, bingung. Dalam hatinya Kabuto mulai mempertimbangkan apakah benar dia sudah memberi tuannya obat. Rasanya sih sudah… Tapi…

"Kabuto," kata Oro-chan tenang. Kabuto langsung posisi siap.

"Iya Tuan Orochimaru," katanya.

"Lo tau kan gue punya mimpi buka Salon?" kata Orochimaru pada Kabuto.

Kabuto mengangguk pelan. Sasuke langsung sweatdrop. Orochimaru? Salon? Apa ini semua gara-gara kebiasaan Orochimaru mencatok rambut dan memakai make-up khas ular menor di wajahnya? Nggak mungkin. Selama ini Sasuke yang gay dan selalu pake hairspray aroma strawberry buat rambutnya yang aneh itu aja nggak sampe kepikiran buat buka Salon. (kalo kepikiran buka Skin care mah pernah)

Kemudian pria yang dipanggil Oro-chan itu menatap kepada Sasuke. "Sekarang lo tau kan apa ultimate dreamnya gue? Buka salon. Tapi berhubung gue nggak punya tempat, lo harus nyewain tempat paling stategis di kompleks Uchiha yang kosong itu ke gue secara gratis sampe gue mampu beli ruko di kawasan strategis Konoha," kata Orochimaru.

Tiba-tiba saja Itachi yang sedang dalam perjalanan ke Konohagakure merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya merinding. Entah kenapa sekarang dia benar-benar ingin meminta maaf pada keluarga mereka atas pembantaian habis-habisan yang membuat kosong mansion Uchiha.

Sasuke ber-eh. Nyewain kediaman Uchiha buat Salon? Mau dibawa kemana nama klannya tersebut? "Eh! Gue kasih tau ya Oro-chan, nggak enak buka usaha di Kompleks Uchiha, nggak strategis! Di pojokan desa gitu," kata Sasuke, masih pura-pura-cool sekalipun pikirannya udah ancur.

"Masa-masa awal berbisnis kan emang pahit, Sas," kata Kabuto, membela tuan Orochimaru yang selama ini selalu dipatuhinya. Sasuke melempar _death glare-_nya kearah Kabuto. Kabuto menelan ludah, tapi sekarang dia udah nggak bisa apa-apa.

"Iya tuh Sas, gue nggak keberatan," kata Orochimaru.

Sasuke menghela nafas kesal. Dalam pikirannya dia mencari-cari alasan agar Orochimaru tidak membuka salon di kediaman keluarganya sebelum mereka meninggal dunia. Tapi sayang tidak ketemu-ketemu.

"Mau nggak nih," kata Orochimaru mulai bosan. "Kalo nggak deal sampe hitungan ketiga gue batalin deh edo…"

"EHHH! JANGAN DONG!" kata Sasuke panik. "Oke, lo boleh pake kediaman keluarga gue! Tapi jangan nyampah ya!"

Orochimaru menyeringai. "YAY! Jadilah Uchiha's salon and spa gue!" kata Orochimaru girang sebelum memeluk Kabuto.

"Selamat ya tuan," Kabuto menyemangatinya. Sesaat Sasuke ikut bahagia untuk kedua temannya tersebut. Tapi kemudian dia mulai sadar.

_YAY! Jadilah __**UCHIHA's **__salon and spa gue!"_

…Uchiha's salon and spa…

"Wait, Oro, lo mau pake trademark Uchiha?" tanya Sasuke, mulai tak setuju.

"Kenapa?" kata Oro dengan nada mengancam. "Mau gue batalin Edo tenseinya?"

Glekk! _Kalo sampe gue batalin… Nggak! Gue nggak bisa batalin ini! _batin Sasuke dalam hati.

Sedangkan disisi lain Itachi menghentikan perjalanannya ke Konoha dan memetik beberapa bunga liar di antara batang pohon. "Gue rasa sesampainya disana gue harus cepet-cepet minta maaf (ziarah) ke Kaa-san sama Tou-san. Siapa tau gue udah salah dalam ngebesarin si Sasuke."

-di Makam/Kuburan/Pemakaman *coret yang tidak diperlukan (?)

Sasuke dan Orochimaru sampai di pemakaman. "Yang mana makamnya Sas?" tanya Orochimaru. Sasuke melempar tatapannya ke seluruh makam.

"Gue nggak tau," kata Sasuke watados. "Gimana kalo lo bangkitin aja semua orang dimakam ini terus ntar kita tidurin lagi yang bukan Madara."

"Nggak efektif banget, buang-buang cakra ah ogah," kata Orochimaru. "Gimana kalo kita cari aja makamnya satu-satu?"

"Eh? Ogah! Makam Uchiha tuh banyak banget, gimana kalo makam si Madara ternyat…"

"Sasuke?!" sebuah suara bariton dari belakang menginterupsi perkataannya. _JRENG!_

Disanalah berdiri seorang lelaki yang mukanya mirip Sasuke keriputan, berambut indah, dan kece. Tidak lain tidak bukan orang itu adalah Uchiha Itachi.

"Oh… Hai Nii-san," kata Sasuke flat, kemudian berpaling pada Orochimaru lagi. "Gimana kalo makam si Madara ternyata yang paling akhir yang kita cek?"

"Sasuke!" Itachi manggil lagi. Sasuke dan sahabat ularnya berdecih bersamaan.

"Apa sih Nii-san?" kata Sasuke dengan sabar.

"Lo nggak kaget? Nggak mau ngebunuh gue karena dendam lo itu?" tanya Itachi, bingung. Seingatnya terakhir kali ketemu Sasuke maki-maki dia gitu. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Gue lagi sibuk," kata Sasuke, kembali lagi kepada Orochimaru.

"Sasuke!" Itachi memanggil lagi.

"Aniki lo nyebelin banget sih!" kata Orochimaru.

"Iya nih bikin malu aja," kata Sasuke.

Itachi melangkah mendekati Sasuke sambil menatap tajam kearah Orochimaru. "Kenapa kamu bisa temenan sama siluman ini!?" tanya Itachi murka. Dia, bagaimanapun adalah sosok baik yang tidak tega kalau adiknya harus ditemani manusia setengah hewan kemana-mana. Itachi paham benar bagaimana menderitanya hidup seperti itu, berhubung Kisame juga mirip siluman ikan.

"Oh… Dulu ceritanya waktu ada ujian chuunin gue dikasih _curse-mark _ini sama Oro-chan," Sasuke berhenti sebentar sambil menunjuk kearah _curse-mark _di lehernya. "Awalnya sih katanya dia mau ngambil _body _gue yang indah ini. Jadi selain ngasih _curse-mark_ dia juga ngedeketin gue. Eh, nggak nyangka kita jadi temenan," cerita Sasuke panjang lebar. Orochimaru mengangguk.

Itachi menggeram kesal. "Bukan itu maksud gue, dasar baka! Maksudnya kenapa… Kenapa harus dia! Dia itu kriminal! Lo nggak boleh punya hubungan sama kriminal!"

Sasuke memutar mata. "Nii-san, gue tuh udah terlanjur punya hubungan darah sama kriminal kelas Internasional, yaitu elo! Kenapa gue nggak boleh punya hubungan pertemanan sama kriminal?"

Itachi diem. Ngerasa tersinggung setengah mati disamakan dengan Orochimaru. Dia kan keluar desa demi kebaikan desa juga! Masa' disamain sama makhluk ini sih?

Tapi apa boleh dikata. Nggak ada seorangpun yang boleh tau tentang kebaikan hatinya yang menyerupai malaikat ini. Jadi mau nggak mau Itachi nggak bisa jawab apa-apa.

"Emang kalian lagi ngapain di makam berdua? Lagi ritual sakral pengambilan tubuh Sasuke, hah?" kata Itachi sinis. Sasuke menggeleng. "Terus ngapain?"

"Kita mau ngebangkitin lagi si Madara," kata Sasuke.

Cetar! Cetar membahana memasuki jantung Itachi! Madara lo bilang? Salah satu ninja terkuat itu? Never! Never!

"Buat apa?" Itachi dengan coolnya menyembunyikan perasaan cetar yang melanda hatinya. Semua ini harus diselesaikan tanpa membuat dirinya terlihat urakan. Itachi selalu jual mahal, terhormat, dan dibanggakan klannya.

Sasuke kemudian menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"APA?!" kata Itachi shock mendengar kenyataan bahwa adiknya tersayang ternyata gay. Sakit hatinya karena gagal punya keponakan.

"Ya, jadi gue mau ngebangkitin si Madara buat dimintain tips ngedeketin gebetan gitu," kata Sasuke. Sejenak Itachi teriam.

_Kalo gue ngebiarin si Sasuke ngebangkitin si Madara, gawat! Bisa perang dunia keempat nih. Tapi kalo gue ngebiarin si Naruto sama cewek Hyuga itu pasti Sasuke sedih. Aduh… Gimana nih! b_atin Itachi bingung.

Ketiga manusia tersebut kemudian terdiam dalam heningnya makam. Pemandangan yang sedari tadi tidak disadari mulai tampak. Angin berdesir, bulan purnama terang bercahaya, serigala mengaum, dan sembilan bayangan manusia berjubah hitam.

Lho?

"ITACHI-SAN! TOBI DAN SEMUANYA DATANG!" kata sebuah suara dari belakang. Sembilan sosok ninja hebat tersebutpun berdiri di belakang Itachi. Dari kiri ke kanan mulai dari sang leader Pein, pacarnya, Konan, disusul dengan Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, dan Kisame…

KISAME

Tiba-tiba Itachi mendapat ide dengan nama temannya tersebut. "Eh, Sas, lo nggak usah ngebangkitin si Madara! Cukup gue aja!"

"Heh," kata Sasuke. "Mana lo ngerti perasaan seorang homo kayak gue!"

Ke sembilan anggota Akatsuki (termasuk Tobi, sekarang dia sudah tidak bisa pura-pura imut lagi, terlalu kaget) yang baru datang terbatuk-batuk kaget. _Ganteng-ganteng homo._

"Kata siapa? Gue kan juga homo," kata Itachi berbohong. Semua Akatsuki yang lain langsung muntah darah. _Sok bijak, sok cool, sok kalem… HOMO?! _"Nih gue pacaran sama si Kisame! Iyakan say?" Itachi menatap Kisame genit.

Jantung semua orang melompat keluar. JIJIK BANGET! Sampai-sampai Sasuke yang homo aja jijik. Itachi sendiri juga jijik. Tapi emang udah wataknya Itachi buat ngorbanin dirinya sendir buat kepetingan umat. *Author nangis sambil guling-guling dilantai*

Melihat semua Akatsuki lainnya menatapnya dengan tatapan nggak percaya, Kisame langsung ingin memprotes besar-besaran perkataan Itachi. Tapi kemudian Itachi menatapnya dengan mangenkyo yang menyeramkan. Karena tidak mau memulai pertengkaran antar anggotanya, Pein yang merasa mulai mengerti keadaan maju dan mulai membantu Itachi.

"Ya! Bener tuh, dia homo! Gue ngeliat SMS (?) mereka kemaren!" kata Pein. Yang lain makin menatap kedua orang itu ilfeel. Kisame merasa benar-benar di dzhalimi sekarang.

"Yap! Jadi lo nggak butuh bantuan si Madara lagi!" kata Itachi. Kemudian Sasuke-pun menatap kakaknya tak percaya. Tatapannya mulai terharu.

"NII-SAN MEMANG SELALU MENGERTI SASUKEEEHHHHH!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Hinata's Ramen Party**

-Hinata's Room

"Oke Hinata," kata Sakura selaku dokter cinta. Kali ini mereka di temani Ino, mereka meminta bantuannya karena Ino adalah gadis yang termasuk sukses dalam percintaan. Sekarang dia sudah sampai pada tahap TTM dengan Sai. Lumayan kan? Ukuran ninja seumuran mereka mah lumayan.

"Apa yang paling disukai Naruto?" tanya Ino pada Hinata.

Hinata memutar-mutar kedua telunjuknya didepan dada. "Eh… Ramen?"

"Binggo! RAMEN!" kata Ino. "Jadi, kalo dia suka Ramen, lo harus…?"

Hinata diam, berpikir keras. Kalau Naruto suka Ramen maka Hinata harus… "Umm… Memberinya kupon makan ramen gratis?"

"SALAH!" kata Sakura sambil menggebrak meja. Hinata sontak terkejut. "Lo nggak bisa mengharapkan cinta datang semudah itu!"

Hinata menunduk. _Tidak bisa ya? Lalu… _"La… Lalu… Aku harus apa…?"

Ino menggosok-gosokan tangannya di dagu. "Well,… Itu berarti… Lo harus melaksanakan sesuatu seperti…"

"Pes.. Pesta ramen?" kata Hinata, mencoba menerka apa yang akan dikatakan Ino. Tiba-tiba senyuman lebar terbentuk di wajah Ino dan Sakura. Binggo! Tepat banget!

"Ja… Jadi aku harus mengun..dang seluruh teman-teman…"

"SALAH" Sakura menggebrak meja lagi, kali ini dengan Shanaroo. Neji yang sedang tertidur dari kamarnya pun terbangun karena merasakan sesuatu sejenis gempa bumi. "Cukup kau dan Naruto, berdua saja."

Pein dan Konan baru saja datang dari kantor kades Konoha—kantor Hokage, maksudnya. Mereka baru saja mendapat izin tinggal di Konoha untuk beberapa hari. Lho? Kok bisa dapet izin buat tinggal di Konoha? Mereka kan kriminal! Gampang aja, bilang kalo nggak boleh tinggal di konoha, Pein bakalan ngadain aksi ngobrak-ngabrik desa. Takut deh tuh Hokage.

Saat mereka membuka pintu, di sana ada anggota Akatsuki sedang berkumpul untuk mengadakan rapat rahasia yang akan dipimpin Pein.

"Oke," kata Pein, naik ke mimbar. "Selamat malam seluruh anggota Akatsuki yang saya cintai, merutama my bebep Konan. *Pein mengedip kearah Konan genit, Konan kejang-kejang* Sebelumnya mari kita panjatkan puji syukur karena kita bisa berkumpul disini dalam keadaan sehat sento…"

"EH LO TUH MAU PIDATO APA MAU MULAI RAPAT AKATSUKI SIH?!" kata Kisame emosi, dia masih ilfeel berat gara-gara tuduhan homo kemarin.

"Tenang saudara Kisame!" kata Pein. "Kita disni akan menjelaskan mengenai perihal kehomoan Itachi dan Kisame, mumpung Sasuke lagi tidur di lantai dua."

"TUTUP MULUT LO MONSTER PIERCHINGAN! GUE NGGAK HOMO!" Kisame makin menggila.

"Itu dia," kata Pein, tetap cool dalam segala keadaan. "Kita ingin menegaskan bahwa yang kemarin itu hanya FITNAH!"

Silent.

"Apa?" kata Konan bingung.

"Itachi," Pein menatap Itachi. Itachi mengangguk.

"Kemarin saudara saya, Sasuke, berniat membangkitkan Uchiha Madara dari kematian untuk mengajarinya menjadi homo yang baik, berhubung Madara juga homo. Tapi, seperti yang kita ketahui, Madara tidak bisa dibangkitkan begitu saja. Hal itu tentu akan menyebabkan kekacauan, jadi saya terpaksa mengaku sebagai seorang homo agar Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya membangkitkan Madara," jelas Itachi.

Silent lagi.

"Terus kenapa lo bawa-bawa gue?" tanya Kisame, masih kesal.

"Buat memperkuat bukti," kata Itachi.

"APA ? JADI LO MITNAH KISAME CUMA BUAT BUKTI DOANG!? FITNAH ITU LEBIH KEJAM DARI PADA PEMBUNUHAN CHI!" kata Hidan, lebih emosi dari Kisame. Dengan cepat dia mengambil bunga, menyan, dan air untuk memulai ritual pembersihan dosa Itachi. Mulutnya komat-kamit membacakan mantra. "Ampuni makhluk hina yang berdosa ini."

"IYA! NGGAK DISANGKA KALO ITACHI-SENPAI BISA KEJAM SAMA KISAME-SENPAI! Tobi… Tobi.. Ngga… HUWEEEEEE!" Tobi menangis keras karena tidak kuat menerima kenyataan bahwa Itachi-nya ternyata benar-benar jahat.

Kisame mulai terharu. "TEMAN-TEMAN!" Kisame menangis keras.

"EH! Gue nggak sekejam itu!" kata Itachi membela diri. Tiba-tiba kepalanya disiram oleh air kembang tujuh rupa dari Hidan.

"Nggak kejam apanya?" kata Hidan. Dibakarnya kemenyan di atas baju Itachi. Sontak Itachi kaget dan dengan cepat berdiri.

"LO MAU NGEBUNUH GUE?" kata Itachi. Hidan tidak menjawab, masih asyik menggambar sign pemantraan aneh di atas tatami di sekitar Itachi.

"Ampunilah manusia kotor yang berdosa ini…" kata Hidan, tidak mempedulikan api dijubah Itachi yang makin membesar.

Mulai bosan dengan keadaan yang super gaje ini, beberapa anggota akatsuki mulai mengerjakan kegiatannya masing-masing. Konan bikin Origami, Deidara bikin patung dari clay, Zetsu bermain bersama beberapa kelopak bunga berwarna-warni yang diambilnya dari baki air kembang tujuh rupa Hidan, Kakuzu lagi bisnis online di HP-nya dan Sasori yang sekarang asyik bermain bersama boneka barbie terbarunya.

"Kamu imut deh kayak aku," kata Sasori pada bonekanya.

Pein, ketua bernasib naas yang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang masih waras diruangan (tumben) menggebrak meja.

BRAK!

Semua mata tertuju pada Pein. "Hentikan semua ini," kata Pein. _Anjir kece ya gue, _inner Pein. "Kalian ini lebih memilih untuk melawan Madara, atau berpura-pura jadi homo sih? Terutama kau Kisame!"

Kisame pundung.

Semua orang sekarang mengintrospeksi diri, kecuali Pein. Mereka semua terdiam dalam keheningan malam yang sepi. Bulan diluar sana bersinar menyinari penyesalan mereka. Angin malam masuk dari sela-sela ventilasi kediaman Uchiha, mengantarkan bau sate masuk kedalam hidung mereka.

Eh? Sate?

Itachi dengan ngerinya memberanikan diri kearah jubahnya yang tadi dibakar Hidan. Semuanya melakukan hal yang sama.

"KEBAKARAAAANNNNN!"

Sasuke yang semula nyenyak dengan sigapnya tutun kelantai bawah. "AH! ANIKI!" Mata Sasuke nyaris melompat keluar saat melihat Anikinya tersayang nyaris terbakar. Dengan cepat dia lari ke gudang peninggalan Uchiha.

"Otouto mau kemanaaaa?!" kata Itachi alay. Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

Akatsuki lainnya mulai mencari cara untuk memadamkan api tersebut. Konan berusaha menimbunnya dengan kertas agar api itu mati, tapi malah semakin besar. Hidan berusaha menyiram sisa air ritualnya agar apinya mati, tapi hanya mematikan api di jubah Itachi saja, padahal apinya sudah meleber kemana-mana. Tobi berusaha mematikan api itu dengan memasukan dirinya kedalam kobaran api (?), tapi dicegah oleh Deidara sebelum dia sempat melompat. *Nggak ada yang inget buat pake jurus semburan air ato apalah itu namanya*

"HADOOOH! KOMPLEKS KLAN GUE GIMANA NIH!" kata Itachi, sekarang dia merasa benar-benar bersalah pada Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya. Bukan, tapi ke seluruh buyutnya.

Tiba-tiba… Jeng-jeng! Datanglah Sasuke dengan kipas perang madara. "Bantuin gue Tobi!" kata Sasuke.

Dengan sigap Tobi membantu Sasuke untuk mengipaskan kipas tersebut ke api, anggota Akatsuki ingin mencegah tindakan bodoh tersebut. Tapi terlambat.

WUSHHHHHH!

Api semakin besar.

"NGGAK ADA PILIHAN! LARI!"

Akatsuki + Sasuke semuanya berlari keluar dari mansion Uchiha yang mulai habis itu. Dan saat itulah takdir mempertemukan mereka bertiga.

"Na… Naruto, mau tidak kau p-pergi mencicipi Ramen bu-buatann ku?" kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan undangan buatannya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto, selalu _no clue _seperti biasanya, nggak ngerti kalau Hinata aslinya mau ngajak dia kencan. Perlahan, diterimanya undangan ramen party Hinata yang sebenernya nggak pantes disebut pesta ramen karena yang datang hanya Naruto dan Hinata.

Atau rencananya yang datang hanya Naruto dan Hinata. _Rencananya._

Sasuke berlari tunggang langgang tanpa arah dan tujuan. Kecepatan penuh, lebih cepat dari bapaknya Naruto. Tiba-tiba…

Brukkk!

Sasuke jatuh tepat di antara Naruto dan Hinata. Undangan ramen party tersebut jatuh tepat didepan matanya. Dibacanya undangan tersebut. Kemudian dia segera tahu…

"Hinata-chan, aku juga diundangkan?" kata Sasuke sinis, sekaligus melirik Hinata dengan mangenkyo sharinggan yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

**TBC**

**Yuzuki Yukari: **Makasih banyak ya:D **Yafa Mut : **Iya, masih ada sekitar 2 chapter lagi **Yuko Kazaki : **Hime sama Sasuke itu... kayak gimana coba akhirnya? ;) **Hirano Lawliet :** SasuHina-nya chapter depan...

Makasih untuk review-nya ya ^^ Makasih juga untuk yang baca sampe chapter ini.

Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ya...


End file.
